CCB 2016/Song VS Clove RR
1 steht auf einer Treppe Clove, ich habe so gelacht denn du hast eine whacke Hinrunde gebracht Schulabschluss? Was soll diese Schei*e? Willst du dich etwa daran hochziehen oder meinen mit deinen vergleichen? du nennst mich dumm, doch dumm war deine Hinrunde das war so fremdschamerregend, da will man nicht hingucken Sonic-Boom-Line mit Lyrik, heftiger Vergleich doch wie jeder weiß ist Sonic Boom schei*e nächste Line, die Pointe ist, dass RTL mich nicht haben will doch wo genau ist der Diss?! ich stinke nach Geld, da ich Cash mit meiner Musik mache währenddessen tust du mit deiner Schwester bei Eggman verkacken nenn dich Monoton the Pronghorn, denn du frontest mit der gleichen Schei*e die mich schon davor nicht getroffen hatte Clove, guter Gegner, du weißt wie das ausgeht ich bin musikalisch, du nicht - Battle entschieden 2 geht auf die Straße Keine Hook, das ist gut so schließlich scheiterst du schon am Flow du frontest mich mit meiner Vergangenheit? Bist du behindert denn wessen Gegenwart ist heute am A*sch Spinner? ich mache Mucke, du keine, reicht das als Konter? und du bist so dumm, mich damit zu fronten du sahst meinen Namen im Finale und dir war übel denn man deine Verzweiflung in deiner Runde zu spüren lass du das Battlen, du bist einfach nur whack denn was sagt ein Schulabschluss über den Ausgang eines Battles? ich rocke gerade, du ziehst währenddessen einen Rock an ich war nett im Battle, danke fürs Waschen der Klamotten du disst mich mit Katja, harter Punch sag mal, schrieb die Line etwa Famehvre Cassia? Man kann mich gut f*cken, korrekt, du hast währenddessen keine Erfahrung wirst auch nie welche bekommen, denn ich komme ins KING FINALE! 3 steht vor Fans Ich gebe mir einen Künstlernamen, weil ich mich für meinen Namen schäme sagte Clove zu Celine, das macht dich zu einem Whack-MC korrekt Clove, hat man kein Image, ist man uninteressant, ich helf dir bei was? Deine Line war ein Selbstdiss du hast meinen Konter gegen Thundy nicht gecheckt, mein Image ist ein Image und du ziehst das so auf, dass es punchen sollte, Selbstdiss ich battlete The Bs Schwanz im Halbfinale, du hingegen eine Fulltime-Lesbe Storm of Clovers war gestern, Jacke für Clove ist heute c; ich komme mit 16 rein, wahre Begebenheit den 16. Geburtstag wird Cassia hingegen nicht mehr erleben ein Fußballvergleich, wie lustig doch für Leistungsverweigerung wirst du nach dem Training suspendiert ich sehe ohne Schminke aus wie Dagi Bee? Geht das? oder war das ein mieser Zweckreim du Spast? Highlight der nächsten Failcompilation, lustiger Witz denn mit so einer Hinrunde ist das ein Selbstdiss und dann kommt eine Line von Conquering Storm, die hobbylose Schl*mpe eine Nachricht an Connie, im King Finale wirst du begraben ich muss gegen dich, korrekt also heißt es Clove verreckt genug getalked Clove, was willst du erreichen? ein starkes Finale kann man das bei besten Willen nicht bezeichnen genieß das Finale, das wird deine letzte Teilnahme denn nur Cassia sollte an deiner Whackness teil haben.... Kategorie:CCB 2016 Finale